What I Like About you
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna was bored with work but a meeting with the police chief made everything more exciting. But when he got hurt he can't help but think of Reborn. Reborn didn't mind getting hurt and when his plane gets high jacked and he manages to get hurt, he can't help but think of Tsuna. R27
1. Chapter 1

What I Like About You

R27 One shot

Tsuna wasn't a fan of sitting in his office all day. The only reason he put up with it was because his lover, and ex-tutor, forced him to with the threat of, 'try escaping and you won't be able to walk for a week' in the air each time he tried.

"Why am I the only one signing treaties?" Tsuna grumbled as he stood up from his leather chair to stretch his tense muscles. He had been in the office for over four hours and he needed a break. But he also had somebody coming in from one of the police headquarters to make a deal over how the mafia would be handled in Italy.

He sat down with a huff as he heard the knock on his door, signalling that the time had come to make a deal with the police chief.

The door opened after him giving the okay to come in. Who walked in wasn't the police chief though. That sent his warning bells ringing in his head.

"Who might you be?" Tsuna asked cautiously as he stood up in an attempt to be courteous as well as be able to defend himself.

The man raised his hands in surrender as he walked in. "Relax, I mean you no harm, Tsunayoshi. The police chief couldn't make it in today be cause of a recent case break through. He was called in to help catch a suspect and sent me so the deal would still be made. My name is Finnley Shadows"

Tsuna relaxed at the his words, thinking that the man wasn't lying to him. "Sorry about that. I can never be to careful with so many people wanting my life. Please come in and sit." Tsuna gestured to the spot opposite him as he sat down himself. Finnley took the offer with a smile of thanks.

"Now," Tsuna said in a completely serious tone, "I take it that you're alright to the terms of our agreement?"

"I was never told that they were already established." Finnley said in confusion.

"You weren't?" Tsuna said it in a disbelieving voice as he sighed and started rooting through his desk for the agreements made.

He gave a slight "ah ha!" at finding the object of desire and presented them to Finnley. "I'm sorry about that. You should have been told that but they are all listed on the paper. Read them over and tell me what you think." Tsuna sat back in his seat as he waited for Finnley to finish.

The agreements were as followed: 1. As long as a Vongola member attacks a civilian without good reason, don't take them in for holding.

2. If there is a mass slaughter, don't arrest anyone until I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, say to. With this agreement you cannot cross our territory without the okay from one of Vongola's guardians or Reborn.

3. If by chance you do you will be allowed to testify you reasoning before judgement is made. Never, and I mean never, falsely accuse Vongola or its allies about a civilian murder.

4. Vongola will him in the boundaries of laws for most things. When t comes to killing, nobody will unless _absolutely necessary! _

After Finnley was done reading it, he glanced up and put the paper in his coat pocket, his white dress shirt ruffling from the movement. Tsuna was watching Finnley's movements carefully. He still had the warning bells ringing in his head so he was wary of this man.

"What do you think? Can the police abide by the rules or will we have to change them to fit with the law a little better." Tsuna asked politely as he threaded his fingers together on top of his desk.

"I'm not sure about what the police would think. More like how would it look if Vongola Decimo suddenly dropped dead while I was here?" Finnley asked in consideration as he rubbed his chin lightly, sporting a wicked smile.

Tsuna shot up at the statement and walked around the desk to get into a better position. He didn't have to wait long before he was dodging a muffled bullet that barely scratched his fore head.

He reacted immediately and tried to attack Finnley.

Finnley dodged all of his well aimed punches. There was a silencer on the gun so the gun was only going to be heard if you walked right by the door. The gun was trained on Tsuna's left wrist. The bullet went straight through and broke Tsuna's forearm.

Before he even screamed at the pain, another two bullets came. One going to his calf and the other through Tsuna's abdomen, now he screamed.

* * *

Reborn was walking to Tsuna's office when he heard the high-pitched scream that he hadn't heard in a long time, he would have rather he never hear it again from how agony filled it sounded.

Wasting no time, he broke into a sprint. He didn't care about keeping up appearances as long as he got to Tsuna's office before he was killed.

Well, that happened.

Reborn opened the door stealthily and was enraged at what he saw. Tsuna was lying in a pool of his own blood, gasping at the intense pain he felt. A person with a light blue tie, beige trench coat, and two pieced suit was standing over him looking positively delighted at the thought of him being able to take out the acclaimed Vongola tenth boss.

Reborn calmly walked up behind him and lifted Leon in gun form to the base of the man's skull. "Chaos."

The man before him tensed at the gun pressed to his skull. He also recognized the greeting used. He was currently in the presence of the greatest hitman in the world.

He never got a chance to reply as the trigger was pulled and the man in the trench coat slumped to the ground.

"Tch, weakling" Reborn grumbled as he kicked the corpse of the man away, never once caring about the mess as he knelt down beside the gasping brunette.

"W-What are you…Doing here, Reborn? You're supposed to be on a mission." Tsuna managed to gasp out.

Reborn reached out and ran his hand through Tsuna bushy hair. "I came back, idiot. I was finished and with Valentine's being so close I decided to do something for you."

Reborn took his fedora off and laid it beside Tsuna's head on the carpet. He took of his jacket and bunched it up to act as a medium and staunch the blood flow from Tsuna's abdomen.

Tsuna smiled lightly despite the pain he was in and reached up to touch Reborn's curled side burns. Tsuna was the only person that had managed to accomplish this. Reborn sighed and placed a hand over the smaller one playing with his hair. He guided the hand over his and prompted Tsuna without words to hold the jacket against his abdomen himself. He kept the hand over Tsuna's as he talked.

"You are an idiot, Dame-Tsuna. I'll be right back with the medical squad. Nobody came because everyone must have assumed somebody walked in on Mukuro practicing his illusions again. That was such girlish shriek, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn poked fun at Tsuna's expense to try and lighten the mood.

Tsuna caught on and smiled gently. He gave a soft push towards the door after Reborn hesitated just slightly. He nodded and ran out the door to the nearby medical wing.

'Really Dame-Tsuna, making me worry like that.' Reborn thought as he ran through the familiar halls of Vongola HQ.

He reached the medical ward in a matter of seconds and related the high lights of what he saw to Ryohei. The two ran to Tsuna's office with two other nurses carrying a stretcher in tow. They made it and Reborn knelt in the same position as before as he distracted him from the pain of being moved.

"Dame-Tsuna, look at me." Reborn commanded lightly as he ran his hands through Tsuna's hair.

The brunette complied and shifted his head to the side listlessly. He was barely awake by now, the blood having clotted slightly after having the jacket pressed over the wound.

Tsuna coughed violently as he was moved onto the stretcher and off the floor. Reborn moved to his side and started massaging the area over his heart lightly. They made it to the infirmary and Tsuna was immediately set up for surgery.

Before he was sedated, Tsuna heard Reborn say to him, "I won't leave your side, just bear with the pain." Before he was completely under.

* * *

The operaton to take the bullets out of Tsuna lasted more then four hours. Tsuna would need at least a months rest before he would be able to go back to work, while his guardians worked for him.

Tsuna was asleep when he came out of surgery, he was going to make a complete recovery over time. He was asleep for another two hours before finally waking up briefly.

His eyes fluttered open to the soft lull of music and a body pressed against his side. It wasn't uncomfortabe and he unconsciously shifted so he was closer to the warmth offered by the body. A chuckle reverbrated through it and the arm around his shoulder tightened slightly.

"Good to see you finally decided to wake up, Tsuna." The voice he vaguely recognized as Reborn said

"Mmhm, if I slept too long you would start hitting me before I finaly got up." Tsuna mumbled, his voice slightly raspy. His head moved so he could see Reborn's face.

'He looks tired.' Tsuna thought as he grabbed with his good hand onto Reborn's and twined their fingers together.

"You won't be able to fight like this, Tsuna. We'll need to get you a guard dog." Reborn said thoughtfully while he shifted so his legs were curled around Tsuna's frame. He placed his free hand on Tsuna's stomach, careful to avoid the area where he was shot.

"Guess you'll be sticking around for a while won't you, Reborn?" Tsuna asked lightly as he shifted farther into the embrace.

Reborn grunted."You expect anything else? I am not letting you leave my sight for the next two months."

Tsuna smiled sleepily as he buried his head into the crook in Reborn's neck. "Alright, I'm going to go back to sleep now."

Reborn inched back so Tsuna's head was on the pillow instead of him. He kissed Tsuna's temple lightly as he felt the breathing evening out beside him. Tsuna's head lolled sideways as sunlight came into the room from the open windows. The light bounced off of his wedding ring, making it glint in between his Vongola ones.

* * *

**I had nothing to update so I was like hey, let's make a one-shot. I just randomly thought of it but hope you liked it. If not, then let me know what I can do to it in case I need to change some things.**

**I might make another One-shot with Reborn being the one getting hurt but who knows. But I don't even know where this one came from since I completed it this morning. Woo!**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn didn't like leaving for missions.

Now that Tsuna was healed and walking fine again, he had to be sent on missions. He didn't like it though. If Reborn had it his way, he would never leave Tsuna's side again. But it wasn't his choice.

He closed the folder he was looking over with a snap. He couldn't concentrate so he wasn't taking anything in and found it pointless to try.

Reborn sighed as he tipped his fedora over his eyes. He _really_ didn't want be here. The people on the plane avoided him from how pissed he looked. They stuck to quick glances here and there.

The reason Reborn was on a public plane was because Tsuna had told him to. He wasn't even sure what his mission was. Sure there was a briefing in the folder but from what he managed to read, it didn't go into much detail.

He didn't mind because he trusted Tsuna and had been on worse missions before, take tutoring Tsuna for example. He was awful at academics and nobody can change that.

A clatter caught his attention from his thoughts. He looked up briefly before shrugging it off. It was just an idiot wielding a knife- wait a minute, a knife?

The man was ranting in Italian about how the plane was hijacked and how three other of his buddies were willing to kill anyone who decided to get in their way. A few people sobbed and muttered prayers, others screamed in panic, but there were a few like Reborn that stayed natural and carried on like nothing was happening.

One of the people hijacking the plane pointed Reborn out and started screaming in Italian, "Why aren't scared? You should be terrified from your usual business schedule is off course."

"I have been called many things, a business man is new though." Reborn purred in perfect Italian. "I'm not scared because you are more like a cat puffing its fur out to look bigger than an actual threat."

A few snorts were heard throughout the carriage before a glare shut them up. Reborn flicked his fedora up and waited, counting in his head, 3…2…1.

The person finally recognized him. "You're Reborn!"

"Very good, you have at least some brain your head. Now run along before I get annoyed." Reborn watched in satisfaction as the man scampered away from him in fear.

Another one took his place though as he loomed over Reborn, supported by the seats on either side. "The greatest hitman in the world, riding second class? Did that boss of yours finally get tired of playing around with you? I can imagine why. Who would way somebody as cold and distant as you?"

Reborn almost snarled at the insults. "Leave Tsuna out of this."

"Why? He is quite a cutie. I could make good money off of him. If only he wasn't Vongola Decimo. What a shame." Reborn was close to snapping and getting Leon out now. The terrorist noticed.

"Ooh, I touched a nerve. I would have never thought that you were the kind to care so much. But does the Decimo care that much about you?"

"I don't know. Why not ask him yourself?"

"Oh I plan to. As soon as we land. Want me to let you live long enough to see him?"

Reborn barked out a laugh. "You actually think that you can kill a former Arcobaleno, and the strongest one at that? That's adorable."

Reborn was suddenly looking at the seat in front of him. He looked back over and flexed his jaw, popping it, and saw the terrorist breathing heavily with bruised knuckles. Reborn's already simmering anger spiked dangerously as his eyes blazed. The people around him flinched from the expression.

Reborn rose out of his seat and Leon scrambled to his master's hand to do his bidding. The people in the cabin flinched back from the expression that just screamed 'murder'. Reborn didn't hesitate to bring Leon up to the man's abdomen, Leon was a knife instead of a gun, and pressed the tip against the clothing.

"Friendly advice: _Never_ hit somebody with more experience then you. Also, never insult the greatest hitman who happens to be married to Vongola's boss. Who is said to be the boss of bosses." Reborn plunged the knife into the stomach, careful to avoid the vital area, as he saw the fear in the man's eyes.

He wrenched the knife out and sat down. A hush fell on the group and no one dared bothering with him. The terrorist chose to just ignore him and continue with their plan.

It was ten minutes later that a woman behind Reborn tried to shush her crying child. The terrorist yelled at her. The child cried even more and it was starting to get on the hitman's nerve. He sighed and got up from his chair.

Stepping over the body of the barely breathing stab victim, he sat next to the woman and gently took the child out of her hands. He started rocking the two year old back and forth. He recognized the cry as one for attention and gently rocked it back and forth while rubbing its back.

He turned to the women and asked in Italian, "What is the child's name?"

The woman started at being talked to and stuttered out in French, "Her name is Marceline. She's quite the loud one."

Reborn switched to French, it barely made a difference as they can be almost the same language, and said. "That is a nice name. This cry was for attention and you seemed flustered, I was getting annoyed."

The woman smiled. "Yes, their screaming didn't help. How did you know what to do though, do you have a child?"

"No, I'm married to a man so it would be quite hard to conceive one. We're working on it though. But to answer your question, let's just say that I know the mind of a child very well."

The child giggled and reached up towards Reborn's sideburns. He moved his head to the side and took the hand with his finger instead.

"I hate when kids do that. They always go for the sideburns." Reborn grumbled softly.

The only one who heard him was the woman beside him. She laughed into her hand and tried to hide it in a cough. He glared half-heartedly before handing the child back to the woman.

"I never asked your name." Reborn said as the woman accepted Marceline back into her arms.

"Valerie. My name's Valerie. I already know who you are. I know a little Italian and know that you are from the mafia. The greatest hitman, Reborn. It was nice to meet you, Reborn."

A knife came into view and buried into Reborn's right upper arm. He cursed himself as he had let his guard down. He stood and Leon was flung into a skull of the first The plastic ones the terrorist had used was thrown into the remaining terrorist's knee.

Reborn got up and stalked to closet one, who just happened to be the one with the knife in his knee, and pulled the knife out. He smirked at the screech and plunged the knife back into the other knee.

"Don't you get too cocky brat. You have along way to go before you can best me." Reborn growled into the ear not mushed against the carpeted floor of the plane.

Reborn stood up and made his way to the fallen terrorist and saw Leon scamper across the face. He sighed tiredly and knelt down.

"Sorry about that. I know you hate being a knife but it was needed. I can give you a bath once we back to the mansion. We have work to do now though."Leon seemed to huff at his words but still climbed back onto Reborn's outstretched hand.

Reborn stood up and shrugged off his suit jacket and took off his fedora. He ignored the jolt of pain he felt and rooted through his pockets for his phone. He found it and dialled the only number he had on speed dial.

Tsuna picked up on the third ring and answered in a tired voice, "Hello?"

"Useless-Tsuna, I thought you hated tricking people?" Reborn said as he blinked stars out of his vision.

"You figured out the mission didn't you?" Tsuna answered with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yeah, I figured it out. Also, you are not gonna be able to walk for a week when I get a hold of you. If you thought when you skipped paper work was bad, just you wait."

He could hear the flinch Tsuna made. "You got hurt didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I was helping somebody quiet their child and I let my guard down. It is only a few scratched though." Reborn felt Leon lick his face and he sighed. "Get ready for the fallout of this because I still need to take control of the cock pit. Send help to the airport as soon as we land. I expect to hear from you in a few hours."

Reborn hung up without waiting for an answer.

He stalked to the cock pit door and tested to see if it was locked. They had some intelligence as it was lock. Reborn sighed as Leon clawed around and unlocked it. He stepped in and made quick work of the lackey at the door. He stepped in further and saw how the co-pilot was out cold on the floor with the pilot at the controls looking fearful. He was thankfully still steering the plane.

"Land us to the nearest airport you can. I need to be places." Reborn demanded in English. The pilot rapidly agreed and talked into the headset. He got permission to land in the nearest air stretch and hastily changed course to be able to land.

Reborn watched silently from behind and felt himself drifting if his vision getting fuzzy was any indication.

He turned around and was faced with the terrorist he stabbed in the stomach. He was stabbed in the same spot before the man collapsed and stopped breathing. He bled out sooner then Reborn expected but not before the terrorist got revenge for the humiliation.

Reborn coughed into his hand as he staggered out into the cabin he was just in. He collapsed in a seat and promptly passed out. Before he did he heard, "This man needs help. Quick somebody get a scarf to press against the wound."

'How ironic they want to save a hitman who just killed two people in front of them.' Reborn thought as he brought a hand over to cover the stab wound. He passed out soon after.

* * *

Tsuna paced nervously around the airport. He had flown out to the airport Reborn would be landing in because he expected things to go south, he really did, but he didn't think Reborn would get hurt.

They say that you can feel the pain your soul mate goes through. If that was true he wasn't just having random cramps. Hence the reason why he was pacing nervously.

Ryohei had come with him. Tsuna was going to object then realized that Reborn would be hospitalized once they got off the plane. And Reborn was a wanted man being the best hitman there is.

Tsuna had managed to make the treaty with the Italian police so Reborn wouldn't be in that much trouble, but there was still a chance of something going wrong. So Tsuna gave into Ryohei coming to help Reborn.

They watched the board for the planes arrival time and saw that there was another twenty minutes. He groaned and sat down heavily while bringing his knees up to his face.

He felt hand in his hair, Ryohei trying to calm him down. "He'll be fine. Reborn isn't going to go down without a fight. He'll live."

A rushed announcement over the PA system alerted them to the plane coming into the terminal.

The security in the airport ran over to them. They had an agreement for Tsuna and Ryohei come to the terminal so Reborn could be taken by them. The four ran through the airport and out to the terminal.

The airport they were in was the Halifax, Nova Scotia* since Reborn was going to be going to Quebec.

They made it to where the airplane was docked and saw somebody with an orange stripped fedora being wheeled out with an oxygen mask on. Tsuna held his breath when he ran. He met the paramedics half way with Ryohei following closely.

The two ran to the police before they left. Tsuna was out of breath but asked, "Where are they taking him?"

The police officer he asked stared in disdain down his nose at Tsuna. His anger flared at that because he didn't want to be sneered at when Reborn was practically dying.

Ryohei noticed and intercepted before something happened. "Excuse me. He's worried about the man over there with the fedora. His name is Reborn and the two are married."

This seemed to disgust the man even more. He finally said in an even voice, "I have no obligation to release unnecessary information to civilians."

Tsuna's eyes blazed as he reluctantly used his position as power. "Do you know who I am? I could easily ruin your entire existence by a snap of my fingers."

"And who are you supposed to be who is "powerful".? Are you a girl scout leader?" The man shook his head as he turned back to his companion, who looked quite pale.

"Ever heard about the mafia family, Vongola?" Tsuna said as recognition dawned in the man's hazel eyes.

The partner hastily ran around the car and shook Tsuna's hand. "I'm so sorry about him. He doesn't know the ropes just yet. He's a transfer from America. But Reborn in going to the public hospital ten kilometers miles from here. Would you like a drive to the hospital?"

Tsuna blew out a breath. "I'm sorry about that." Tsuna peered at the man's badge. "Officer Steinman, I just love him very much. But I would love a ride, can my friend come with me?"

The police officer nodded hastily and got into the driver's seat. The two mafioso climbed into the back with Tsuna fidgeting nervously.

After making sure that his partner wouldn't kick up a fuss, the compliant officer stepped into the driver's seat and buckled himself in. He glanced in the rear view mirror and caught Tsuna chewing on the skin beside his thumb nail. Tsuna's eyes looked slightly haunted as he stared at nothing but the passing scenery of trees and buildings.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital Reborn was already being stitched and treated. Tsuna was directed to a waiting room and he paced restlessly around the room, waiting for him to be called.

It was an hour before he was called and he was at his wits end. He was normally calm and collected but this time with him being hurt and then Reborn getting hurt so soon, he was a little unsteady.

A nurse walked in right as Tsuna was about to be tranquilized by Ryohei.

"Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi for Reborn?" The nurse asked as she stood innocently with a clip board hiked on her hip. Tsuna stopped his pacing and walked over to the nurse.

"How is he?" He asked immediately when he was within ear shot.

The nurse, mildly surprised at the reaction, smiled and motioned for him to follow. He did and motion for Ryohei to stay there until further notice.

The two walked down the hall and stopped in front of a private room window. Tsuna sucked in a breath through his nose as he clamped his arms across his chest.

"His life isn't in danger and he is in the clear. Anything could happen in the next twenty-four hours but I don't think he will be in any further danger. He's sedated now so he can sleep but he'll wake up within the hour." The nurse listed off as she watched Tsuna chew on his thumb.

"Can I see him, or does he need rest?" Tsuna mumbled around his thumb.

The nurse smiled and said, "It'll be fine to see him. He can't move his left arm for he might reopen the wounds but other then that he'll be fine."

The nurse walked to the door and opened it for Tsuna. He nodded politely and rushed into the room.

Reborn was awake half an hour later. He turned his head to see who came in. His eyes narrowed slightly when he focused on the brown worried eyes. He snorted and turned his eyes back to the ceiling tiles.

"Be more careful. You were an idiot, you know that?" Tsuna reprimanded slightly as he wiped hair away from Reborn's eyes.

"I…I don't want to be hearing that from you." Reborn offered as he coughed. He moved his head back over and he smirked lightly. "I'll be fine. They're only scratches."

"_Scratches! _You got stabbed in the stomach and in left arm. Those are not just scratches when they go into your arm!' Tsuna almost pulled his hair out from worry. Reborn chuckled and lifted his right arm to pull Tsuna over.

Reborn snagged Tsuna's tie and pulled. Tsuna landed on the bed with a surprised 'oaf', skillfully avoiding the stomach wound as he landed on top of Reborn. The cloak Reborn forced Tsuna to wear billowing around him on the bed.

Nobody was watching them at the moment thankfully.

Tsuna blushed lightly as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. "What are you doing? You're hurt and this is a public hospital."

"I know but it's not like they're going to try anything. I'm not staying here long anyways." Reborn said as he pulled Tsuna beside him when he tried to move.

Tsuna sighed in resignation as he settled by Reborn's head and started running his hands through the inky hair. He positioned himself by Reborn's head, with Reborn's head settled on his stomach, and rested his head against the wall.

"You're such an idiot." Tsuna repeated.

"That's what you like about me." Reborn said as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

***Nova Scotia is a province in Canada. And Halifax is one of the oldest cities in North America which happens to be in Nova Scotia and across the sea from Europe. For those of you still confused, Quebec is a french province in Canada and Canada is bilingual. Don't judge me as I'm Canadian and like the idea of Canada being the one used instead of America, we also have free health-care so it would be easy for everybody involved.**

**I feel really bad because this was longer then the first chapter and there's more depth to this one. I don't like when I do that but this is the conclusion to What I Like About You. I like the idea to this and find it really cool, so I randomly come up with stuff instead of actually doing stories I already have out. But I am working on Write Your Heart out so it's not a complete waste of my time.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**-Gate**


End file.
